


Sneaking Suspicion

by AvianAtrocities



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Wireplay, Other, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/AvianAtrocities
Summary: Bastion pays a visit and Winston makes a discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TOLD YOU I'D DO IT !!! Shoutout to Spencer, Dazzle, and Gecko.

"I'm not versed enough to understand hexadecimal code by ear," Winston voiced apologetically. "Come inside and I'll have Athena translate, sorry about the inconvenience."

Bastion let out a series of beeps and whirrs, it sounds like a counter apology, but they enter Winston's habitat as the gorilla ushered them in.

Unit E-54 stood shyly in the middle of the room, bird companion tittering as it hopped about their shoulders. "Athena, could you lend us your expertise?" Winston called out as he shuffled in after his visitor. He shuffled quickly over to his workspace to hide the empty jars of peanut butter and energy drinks, slightly embarrassed as he swiped the garbage into a recycling bin.

"Good afternoon, Bastion," Athena's voice rang out pleasantly. "What can I help you with today?"

A long string of chirps and beeps was their response, a few pauses in between flustered boops and vague motions made by their grasping appendage.

"They would like to ask for your assistance in inspecting hardware," Athena said from a nearby speaker, Bastion nodding aggressively as she explained. "Their scans suggest loose wiring in their transformation complex."

Ganymede didn't appreciate the rapid movements that came with Bastion's rapid agreeing, the bird gave an offended trill before leaping to the tire swing hanging from the ceiling.

"I could give it a look?" Winston rubbed his chin thoughtfully, padding across the laboratory to retrieve tools. "I'm not exactly qualified for Omnic repair, but I'll do what I can!"

Bastion replied with a few short boops.

"You're more qualified than nearly all of the other members stationed in Gibraltar," Athena reminded in accord with Bastion. "I have my own calibrations to run," she added, "Call if you need me, Winston. Entering sleep mode."

"Wh-What? Wait now, how am I supposed to --, Athena!"

"Please leave a message after the beep."

Silence followed, interrupted quickly by a bout of bubbling chirps from Bastion, sounding suspiciously close to laughter.

"Oh for the love of... Now what did I do?" The gorilla let out a long sigh, pulling off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No matter. Cheeky assistant or not, let's have a look at you." He waved a foot to a tire placed near a work desk, motioning for Bastion to sit. They obliged and let out a titter of nervous beeps, followed by a click of metal on steel, and the unit seemed to stare hard at Winston for a long second before popping open a chest plate and exposing the components within.

A questioning beep came from Bastion as they tilted their head, their hand cautiously covering the displayed hardware.

"It'll be fine," Winston assured, adjusting his glasses as he brought his tool box and squatted in front of the Omnic.

Bastion lowered their hand, radiating bashfulness as Winston brought his face close to the machinery.

"You said there's a wire loose?" He asked, carefully prodding at plastic-coated wiring with a big fingertip.

A loud boop, a nod and a contradictory shake from Bastion, who then sheepishly looked to the ceiling, suddenly very interested in the way the setting sun filtered though the long windows and bounced light upon the walls.

Winston raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but let out a good-humored chuckle and went back to prodding around in Bastion's equipment.

"You know, we really appreciate all the missions you've helped us with," he mentioned, the stuck a pen-light between his teeth to examine the circuitry further inside the Omnic. "Your asshistansh in Numbani wash irreplaschable."

Internal fans spontaneously kicked in, startling the gorilla and causing the flustered Bastion to beep out a few kilobytes of apologetic code.

"It's alright!" Winston laughed, retrieving the light from his mouth. He glanced up to Bastion's face, or their equivalent to one, and flashed a wide grin. "Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, just let me know if you need me to stop."

Bastion's head swiveled side to side, enthusiastic for an antsy bot. Their hand briefly held the side of their head, and Winston snorted in amusement as he carefully returned his hand to the open compartment.

Gentle fingers poked and prodded, testing various wires to ensure they were fully plugged in. Each wiggle of copper wire or touch against a rubber-sealed port caused Bastion to either jerk slightly or softly beep. Winston, of course, noticed the correlation. There was a thought process that involved chastising his more organic assumptions, indulging those assumptions, followed by trial and error involving poking various screws, welding, ports and plugs, then observing the effects it had on Bastion. After a few moments of vigorously implementing the scientific method, Winston snuck his hand to his mouth to stifle the muffled mix of a giggle and a gasp.

_So that's how it is, hmm?_

His hand bumped against a tidy bundle of wires plugged directly into a power cell that reactively tensed the Omnic. Winston looked to Bastion for some sort of communication, who nodded frantically once they realized the gorilla's eyes were on them.

"You think that's it?" He asked slyly, jiggling the cords again.

Bastion let out a strained whirr and the speed of their fans increased.

Winston made the obvious effort to jiggle the wiring as slowly as possible, drawing out a long, low _bwe-oop_ from the overheating Omnic.

"Hold still," Winston requested, locking eyes (and optic) with Bastion, who nodded and gave a strained chirp in reply.

It was... Highly unprofessional, but the entire scenario brought heat to his face and honestly, the underlying phenomena involved with the situation was incredible, he'd have to research it thoroughly when he had the chance.

Winston snapped out of his thoughts, it wasn't the best time to give into his curiosity. Bastion gave a questioning and needy beep, he obliged and firmly re-secured the loose wiring into the trembling Omnic's ports.

There was a certain heat sitting in the pit of his stomach as he leaned back and surveyed his handiwork. The Omnic sunk limply into the oversized tire-chair, light of their optic flickering on and off, the sound of fans whirring in the now silent room.

Bastion seemed to regathered themself, suddenly sitting up and spilling strings of code out as they scrambled to close their exposed equipment.

"You should be good now," Winston replied cheerily as he set his pen-light back into his toolkit. "Feel free to come back any time you need anymore help."

Bastion stood up abruptly and bowed thankfully, pointedly not acknowledging the knowing smile on Winston's face.

They did notice the exaggerated wink and let out a fevered chirp, calling Ganymede back as they nervously hurried out the door, calling out what Winston could only assume were thanks and apologies.

"Well, that's going to require some more exploration," Winston mused to himself, settling down in the seat where Bastion had been prior.

"I've detected the resumption of single inhabitation. May I boot up, Winston?"

"Go ahead, Athena."

"You know Bastion units have built in repair systems, correct?"

"I am well aware, Athena."

**Author's Note:**

> Winston likes science and Bastion likes nature THEY COMPLIMENT EACH OTHER OKAY!!! Ship the non-humans together they need love too.


End file.
